Someday
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: A fire side thinking session helps Inu-Yasha deal with some unresolved things. (Crappy summary, I had a 5 year old bother me while I was writing, give it a shot!)


Heeeeeey! An InuxKagome fic. Well sorta. Just Inu thinking. It has no real place in the show, unless it's a resting sequence. Just me & my actionless self writing to fill the void. Don't kill me, I haven't seen the whole thing yet. :P  
  
NO FLAMES!! You know what happens to flamers! Don;t think of it as a bad fic. This of it as a good try for a first timer. LOL. I'm breaking out my usual group & I havent seen much of the show since I moved (thanks mom...) So have mercy! I maybe be off on how old Inu was when he met Kikyo too, so leave me be....  
  
Song will be credited later. READ!  
  
Someday  
  
Another arguement. Another senseless fight. Why the hell do they have to almost constantly fight? And over stupid things?! Whether they should take this road or that, where to stop for the night. Why Miroku is always grabbing her butt.  
  
'Heh, it's not like I want to care..but I do. Why do I feel this way, dammit?', Inu-Yasha's mind thought wildly while he watched Kagome sleep on the other side of the fire.   
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables?  
  
His one and only true love had been Kikyo. Being only 15, they were young & destined to hate each other. He being a Hanyou and she a priestess. Just like in that story Kagome told him about from her world called "Romeo and Juliet". But their feelings overruled those ancient feuds and hatred. Inu-Yasha felt the intense power of love fully come over him in their first kiss. Then Naraku had to commit that horrific act and make them hate each other.  
  
But then he met Kagome. She and Kikyo are different yet exactly the same. Kagome expresses her feelings a bit more open than Kikyo did. And she's very sweet to others.   
  
'Wait a sec! Kagome and Kikyo are the same person! Well, they share a soul, but they're different people time wise I guess', Inu-Yasha thought, his face twisting in an angry scowl. This whole thing drives him crazy.  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Dont think its too late  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long asyou know that someday I will  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't like fighting with Kagome. He actually likes her...maybe a bit more since he's always around her and saving her life. Not because he has to, but he WANTS to. But he was scared. He's anything but ordinary, then there was the well factor. She commutes back and forth between worlds, but would she want to stay here, and possibly forever? She has a family to think about. And he wasn't sure if he could live in her time, especially with the moon thing.  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
'Now I'm getting ahead of myself! She doesn't like me! She can't even stand me! Always saying that damn "S" word (A/N: "S" word= Sit. I say that)!', Inu-yasha said to himself bitterly.  
  
Then again, he's always acting cold to her to cover up his feelings of love. Is the harsh attitude and "S" word signs that she feels the same and uses that ask a mask to hide her true feelings? Inu-Yasha began to feel a faint glimmer of hope in his heart thinking it might be true. He broke out of his trance a bit when he saw Kagome stir in her sleep.  
  
Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
  
Kagome groans a bit as she stretched, waking up. It was twilight, just before dawn. Streaks of pink, red & gold painted the blue backdrop of the sky and the stars were fading out slowly. She looks up at the sky for a moment then over at Inu-Yasha, who's eyes haven't left her form yet. Rolling on her stomach, she faces him and places her head in her hand, eyeing him curiously.   
  
"Didn't get much sleep?", She asked, stifling a yawn of her own.  
  
"Not really, just thinking", Inu-Yasha said simply, looking aside, as if he were shy. He hoped she didn't notice the pink color that painted his cheeks slightly.  
  
"Oh", Kagome said. "I had a weird dream about us, Probably just from being around you so much. I'm used to it. Starting to like it even.....".  
  
That was it. That was the sign, the prompt he needed. Standing up her gently pulled Kagome onto her feet and led her into the woods, away from the others.  
  
"Where are we going?", Kagome asked, noticing how they were holding hands.  
  
"I have to tell you something", he said quietly. 'Please let this be right....'.  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
I may be a bit out of character, but I think it was ok for my first IY fic. Maybe when I see more of the series, I can right a story story & not a 1st person POV, even though I like these.   
  
Someday: Made by Nickelback. Great song, sad video though! ::sobs:: (Right now "Feelin' so good" is stuck in my head. I MIGHT use that song later!) 


End file.
